


Defying Gravity

by Tashilover



Series: Linked Universe [15]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors, The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker
Genre: ACTUAL FLUFF, Alternate Universe - Wings, Fluff, Linked Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24066514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tashilover/pseuds/Tashilover
Summary: The obligatory wing!ficA Linked Universe fic
Series: Linked Universe [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1258721
Comments: 43
Kudos: 669





	Defying Gravity

**Author's Note:**

> Peachssodapop drew this super _sweet_ fanart! :D Be sure to check it out! 
> 
> https://peachssodapop.tumblr.com/post/617860839467352064/i-read-defying-gravity-by-tashilover-on-ao3-the
> 
> Based off of https://linkeduniverse.tumblr.com/

If he had to choose, Wind thought Warriors had the most incredible, amazing wings.

That didn't mean he though the others were dull or ugly. Far from it. The bright orange and red hue on Sky's wings reminded Wind of the mythical phoenix. When Sky's feathers caught the light his wings looked like they were on _fire_. To see them during the sunrise was a marvel to behold.

Four had small, delicate wings. When he stood at a certain angle, they disappeared behind his back, making it look like he had none. The first time Wind saw them, he thought the wings were too tiny and incapable of flying. He was proven wrong almost immediately. Four could beat his wings nearly a hundred times per second, letting him hover. It was a skill no other Hero possessed.

Wind even admired Wild's wings. Though Wild's left wing was heavily scarred, leaving him flightless, the soft beauty of what remains was a sight to behold. His feathers were a light blue, like that of cloudless sky on a bright sunny day.

Warriors' wings... When Wind looked at them, he couldn't help but think **_I want that._**

On first glance it looked as if his wings were jet black. They were like raven wings, sleek and edged. It wasn't until one bright morning Wind got a better look and realized they were not black, but a dark purple. Every feather was sharp, every barb in perfect alignment. Though they've seen battle, they were in superb condition. Warriors often kept his wings in tight, close to his body, always giving the illusion he was carrying a huge shield on his back.

There was only one problem.

"Why don't you fly?"

Wind waited till the group was on the road before asking this question. Sky was way in front, leading the way. Guarding their flank was Twilight. The others were spread about in between, talking among themselves. This was the perfect opportunity to ask Warriors questions without the others listening in.

"Excuse me?" Warriors asked.

"I've never seen you fly," Wind said. "Do you not like it? Or are you unable to...?"

Warriors scoffed. "Of course I can!"

"Then why don't you?"

"Because I'm a Captain." He lifted his chin proudly. "When you're in war, the enemy's highest priority is to take out the leader. If I fly, I put myself at a biggest risk. I can't lead my men if I'm busy handling an arrow wound."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"... Can I see you fly now?"

Warriors' gaze narrowed at him. "Why so pushy?"

"Nothing."

"C'mon kid. I've seen you staring. Yeah, you're not subtle. Why? Do you find it offensive I choose not to fly?"

"No, of course not!"

"Then what's the problem here?"

A slight blush pinked on Wind's cheeks. "I... think my wings are too pretty."

"Pretty?"

Wind unfurled his wings. At his age his wings were still growing. They looked like they were made out of cotton; they were pure white fluff and he molted nearly everyday. He was still a couple of years away from being able to fly fully. At the moment he could flap his wings and he could glide.

"They're white. Pure white," said Wind. "Back at home, all the women coo at me, always telling me how _lovely_ and _soft_ my wings are."

"Aw, that's not so bad is it?"

Wind snapped his wings back. "It's condescending. I'm a Hero, I shouldn't look soft. I should look..."

_"Manly?"_

"More like you," Wind finally said. "Commanding. Proud. Fierce."

"Scary."

Wind frowned. "I don't think your wings are scary."

"That's cause you know me," Warriors said. He let his wings slowly open, revealing the beauty underneath. Goddess, they were massive. His wings could rival Time's. "Did you know in my Hyrule... dark wings are considered a bad omen? When I was a kid, people would kick me out of shops because of them. I wouldn't get invited to birthday parties, parents would tell their children to stay away from me. I was almost denied entry into the military because of my wings. I was only accepted due to the draft."

"But... you're a great captain! You're strong and fast! How can anyone look at you and think otherwise!"

"I could ask you the same thing. You look like an _angel_ and you think that's something to be ashamed of."

The blush grew bigger on Wind's cheeks. He flustered. "I... don't... what... an _angel?_ "

Warriors laughed. "I guess we all have our insecurities. Tell you what: when we finally stop to camp, I'll take you on a flight. You and me. Sound good?"

Wind smiled widely at him. "I would like that."


End file.
